homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Homefront Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ShadowBroker44 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Logo and bureaucrat/admin Hi YuriKaslov. Since the wiki's founder abandoned it after a few edits back in June, and because you're interested, I to bcrat and admin. I have a font that's similar to the game's logo, so I used it for the word WIKI to make a logo and uploaded it using , which you now have access to. Cheers. :''') JoePlay (talk) 22:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again. As you can see, I made some more skin changes. I used part of an image that looked very similar to the one you linked to for the left side of the background image, and on the right side I used the right half of the background image used at the official forums. I also set the page color, buttons color, and links color to resemble the colors found at the official site. I took a screenshot on my 1680x1050 monitor and uploaded it here in case your resolution is less. Even at 1280 resolution (the most common), you can see most of the soldier on the left and most of the buildings on the right. :I think the wiki has a more "Homefront" look and feel to it now. Feel free to play around with the theme designer some more if you like, and let me know if you have any other questions or need more help. JoePlay (talk) 06:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well... Well, actually there is a lot to be setting up tbf. We'll need to make a auto-welcome template for a start, and some rudimentary stuff, such as Cleanup and content templates that we can add stuff to when we get the information. I'll get to work doing some of that stuff. User:Heatedpete - 19:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, so i'll get working on making the clean-up, protected and construction templates (for pages that are under construction) Oh, and sig's up and running - 20:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Right, that template is painful to look at! Im gonna work with the colouring, try and find a better contrast and then baase the other templates upon that - 20:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Definately. But my mind was going towards something like this: - 20:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I think a template like the Stub one above looks like it's actually in the article rather than the Managerial one, which looks a bit out of place. But it's your call. I can do both, but will always prefer the one above - 20:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, i'll get onto it AQAP - 20:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) message u know that after your 1st edit, yiou get something on the user's talk page right, well its messed up ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi'' 23:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :well, it's like every word it makes a new line, maybe its just my computer. ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi'' 23:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it I fixed the stub template. :) ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi'' 05:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) also fixed the Managerial template :) ''ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi'' 04:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Not by a long shot May I have rollback powers? Registered contributor 05:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC) highlighting The Highlighting thing (green = sysop, blue = b'crat) does NOT work. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 04:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) That's becasue hilite hasn't been enabled on this wiki yet. - 13:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Since when is my talk page a foru hm-hmmm? YuriSpeak. 00:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) War room/watercooler I suggest merging these two sections under one title, as they're both about DA SAME TING! However, I would say making the name "Wikia Discussion" or similar, as a complicated name would confuse people and hinder the use of the function. - 20:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) OK. Have it your way. Now go grab a burger! - 20:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Give us a break! I'm on study leave for my GCSEs! And anyway, I've found a cure for the welcome problem, and am currently creating the anon-welcome template. - 20:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) OK, finished the welcome-message-user template (check User talk:MoHwiki test user for result). Currently working on the anon welcome template and then I'll see about getting some other templates, such as voting and navigation templates set up. - 20:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC) War Room? This isnt CoD. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 01:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, you're both really starting to try my damn patience. YuriSpeak. 01:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Hey, I am really excited for this game. I really hope it doesn't suck but so far it looks amazing. I have 2 things to comment on, there is an M4 Carbine page but ingame it is called the M4 Rifle (or at least in the trailer) and also I think it should say Listen, we need to take American Resistance back (or whatever it was) to Listen, we need to take American back. Saytun 03:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, it should be M16 Rifle. RE: New Favicon.ico I just uploaded it here, but it will take a few hours to update before it shows up on the browser URL bar/tabs. JoePlay (talk) 21:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Now that is a nice favicon! - 22:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates D'ya need any here? I remember you asking me for some a while back, and I have some time now, so you just give me a signal, k? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, you just say the word if you need anything. You're planning on getting the game, right? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll wait for the reviews. It interests me, if only for the singleplayer, as it is kind of an original concept, and I've wanted a game in which I could slap North Korea a bit. Either way, I'll surely rent it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, good gameplay always outweighs good graphics. It's why we never get bored of great classics. :::Not Korea, North Korea. I like South Korea, but North Korea's crazy s***. I've never had much respect for the "Kim Dynasty" and its brainwashing antics. You know, the "Great Leader" and all, when the population is starving and Mr. Kim won't accept international aid. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but I'm talking about real life. Either way, it's always "a good feeling" to push back invaders. ::::Also, I'm not sure if it's your idea of a template, but the coding on Democratic People's Republic of North Korea is all raw. That's not too helpful for editors. But I noticed you have an infobox template for factions, so I'll fix that. My presumption is that someone else put all that raw code in there. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I fixed that one. If there any other places with that, it should be fixed. Also, you should consider getting a categorizing system. You only have 40 articles so far, shouldn't be too hard. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ACR I'm not mad that you moved the ACR page but in-game the gun is labeled ACR instead of Magpul Masada Adaptive Combat Rifle. Omnicube1 22:58, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok plus I'm starting to see the favicon Omnicube1 23:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Magic Fingers How do you put Videos on blogs??!! dont worry, im not gonna tell Sniperteam. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 04:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) is it (Ex. YOUTUBE URL ?) ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 04:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Auto welcome Accorging to User:Wikia, I quote: "The welcome messages have four special variables :$1 is the page the new editor edited or created :$2 is a link to the talk page of the person leaving the welcome :$3 is the signature :$4 is the name of the person being welcomed" If $2 is used as the ending variable, it creates a User talk:Username or similar instead of an actual signature. That's why $3 is used to create the auto signature. It's the way that it works on the Battlefield wiki, and i simply used that as the insert for the variables when making the templates and the MediaWiki files. - 11:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Also, see RC's talk page. It has the $3|$2 make up, and there is, at the bottom, a User_talk:YuriKasalov, and in the middle of the template a signature. Now check User talk:MoHwiki test user. It has the signature at the bottom and the link to the talk page in the middle of the template. - 11:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) But the evidence is irrefuteable. On User talk:Omnicube1, User talk:Saytun, User talk:Speical ops genral minigun, User talk:SSDGFCTCT9 and User talk:Bovell, the $2|$3 template works, yet on RC's talk page, the $3|$2 template creates an incorrect layout. - 17:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Main page red links I would relink Screenshots and Videos to Homefront#Screenshots and Homefront#Videos, respectively, but the main page appears to be fully protected. Could this be done for me? - Bovell (talk) 21:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Already done! - 21:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Because I just went through and did it. YuriSpeak. 21:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Everywhere You know about Homefront? Wow, I though you just liked Fallout, COD, and MoH. Oh really? What other wikis do you work at? Oh OK. You Wiki pro. I'm logging off so good luck at whatever your doing. Deletion of Some Pages The HMMWV page needs to be deleted because there is already and M-1114 page. The M1A1 Abrams also needs to be deleted (those have been retired for a while). On the website it is the M1A3 Abrams, which already has a page. Saytun 03:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I am also making a list of pages that need to be changed so I will keep that until the game comes out and then I will tell you if that is fine with you. Saytun 03:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Requested Hey! I requested admin rights. I would just like to say what I plan to do if I get them: *Along with others, create policies *Userboxes *Redesign the portals *Create templates we don't have yet *Improve the wiki *Create a solid "RfA, RfB and RfR" system *Grow the community *Redesign the main page (not completely) Those are just some (not all, not even close) of the ideas I have. This wiki has the potential to be great, and I plan on helping to do just that. Please respond on if my administrator request has been reviewed. Thank-You! BobNewbie talk • blog 08:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I promise I will work hard to do all of these things, and to do them as well as I can. BobNewbie talk • blog 19:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ohai. Can I create the 3 request pages I told you about? That would help organize things. BobNewbie talk • blog 19:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. BobNewbie talk • blog 19:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yuri! Before I create the page, I think I should make some requirements, like X number of edits, X time on the wiki, etc. We can't always give random users admin rights, get what i'm saying? Please respond and i'll create the page. BobNewbie talk • blog 19:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:your admin request Alright no problem. :) DarkLocustSlayer 19:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Great idea. Also, remember you can trust me as an admin. I'll create some RF pages now. Oh, one last thing, if you feel like it, remove the admin request thing on your page. And last last thing, happy 2011! (I'm late) BobNewbie talk • blog 19:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Question Why did you delete the North Korea page and add it onto the Greater Korean Republic page. In my opinion it looks really awkward now. Also North Korea has a big part in the game and should have its own page. Another reason is because there are many countries in the Greater Korean Republic, should we add all of them to the page too. I wouldn't. Will you be able to get all of the writing back from the North Korean page if you do decide to bring it back? It was very clear and straight to the point. Saytun 21:35, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Korean War Page I was wondering if we should make a Korean War article since I saw someone tried to link it Omnicube1 22:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aww ok I see Omnicube1 22:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: So stuff like for File:Screenshot 14.jpg, change that to Korean with M4.jpg? I'll get onto it after ma food (in around 10-20 mins). Nothing comes in the way of food. Except exams - 19:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Right, give me a bit and I'll have them done. - 19:46, January 10, 2011 (UTC) OK, done. Should I delete the re-directs created, or leave them be? - 19:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Character navbox Template:Navbox/Homefront characters :Best I could do. I don't know why there aren't any borders, but I tried fiddling around and nothing really worked. If you want, you could try somebody better than me at this stuff. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:53, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I changed the colors to match the Homefront weapons template. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I just shifted that page to Template:Navbox/Homefront weapons as like a standardisation thing. Should I do a vehicle one as well, or do we leave that for when we have more info? - 08:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yuri on Uncyclopedia i found out that part of ur name is sexual, but im just sayin. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 03:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Check this Check this page, and the link on it. - 15:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) New Template Hey, I made a new template: Admin, to show users that admins are admins. You may change it if you want to. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 06:21, January 15, 2011 (UTC) MOH wiki ABout our arguments on The MOH wiki, I would like to apologise for my behavior and I hope we can start fresh and edit along side eachother without further incidents like this.ZERO 19:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Problems with layout builder PWS Diablo SMG uses the current weapon layout, but (as far as I can see) due to a problem with the actual layout it seems to have a recurring problem that we can't sort out. As the creator of the layout, do you have any clue as to the cause of said problem? - 19:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. - 21:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) weapon layout issue Please remove the buzzard from the weapon layout. It is a drone not a gun. Also, I really do not like how the intros of that layout are structured. Please just make it free form Thank you :I saw this short covnersation and thought I would give some info. While it's true that you can't remove a pre-made layout from an article created with the layout, you can delete the article and recreate it without using the layout. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) weapon layout i did not use the weapon layout, they were already here. if you want, you can delete the weapon layout articles, and i would happily remake the threads in a normal layout. but before you do so, give me the list of the articles. I HATE IT :) I hate the new layout =P ''RC™'' 03:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but things have been heavy. Please revoke my admin rights. I'll find time to one day become a regular editor, but just not now. --BobNewbie talk • blog 12:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Skin Hi, add this to MediaWiki:Wikia.css if you want: body { background-attachment:fixed !important; } This will make the background not scroll as you scroll down the page. This makes the actual background image always visible. It'd look better than having grey space around the main body of the site. --Callofduty4 16:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. --Callofduty4 16:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) o i didnt create that page. i was just editing it. btw, do u happen to know a user named TallgeeseIII? he's my brother. he says he knows you.--WingZeroKai 03:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Users In the time I have been blocking anon users for vandalism, I've found that it isn't nessessary to block for more than two weeks. Just my humble opinion. Big McLargeHuge 04:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well, carry on then! I've found that they usually leave after the first ban. They are all just numbers, but then you get that chronic little worm who braggs that he has multiple computers *couch*schoollibrary*cough* to use. It doesn't make that much of a difference, overall. Chances that another person using that IP to come here and edit constructivly is quite small, I'd think. Big McLargeHuge 01:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ! Why did you leave the CoD Wiki, is it becuase of Megan/Ikin/Cakemix? ''RC™'' 03:06, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I did not just noticed, I noticed like about 2-3 weeks ago, because I was about to leave something on your talk page, but Bohater, or NCD said yyou were leaving, and I forgot what I was suppose to leave on your talk page. ''RC™'' 05:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Total War wikia He's my email: retourepsilon@yahoo.co.uk. Send me an email reply and I'll talk to you about Byzantine. Fidei Defensor 19:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Color Hey, I was wondering how you can make the color for the admin name change. For example, your name is blue. Thanks Omnicube1 00:41, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks...so much code Omnicube1 01:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I found it now wasn't too bad. Hope TW: Shogun will treat you good Omnicube1 01:04, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Campaign was slightly buggy but so short Omnicube1 01:08, March 16, 2011 (UTC) PA was awesome, I think Battlefield 3 is going to be my last FPS in awhile until this surge of horrible FPS games end Omnicube1 01:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) It'll be good trust me EA delivers Omnicube1 01:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Rights I have Rollback Rights on the Halo wikia, Halopedia, and I was wondering if I could have them here as well, figured I should ask you. Spartansniper450 03:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) What the heck! Why did you delete my template of the characters of homefront? It had more people linked and it was more detailed. The other one has five characters and mine had atleast eight. His did not have a category so I created mine not knowing of the first one. Why delete my better one just because his was made first. Serrously. Dudebot121256 20:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Yuri, you change the Korean People's Army to Korean "Peoples'" Army. What were you thinking??? Change ''Peoples back to People's on the double!!!--Drgyen 23:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, I changed your mistake.--Drgyen 23:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi I came here! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Anyway, I saw that you aren't going to edit often anymore. I really think you should elect another bureaucrat to take over (I am not suggesting myself, so don't accuse me of anything). I also want to try to do my best to contribute here. I don't have it online for reasons I'd rather keep to myself, but I can access singleplayer and I'll do my best to work in that field. I'm also gonna try to contribute more at the Battlefield wiki. 22:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bureaucrat Sure, why not. Lordqaz 22:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : Will do. Lordqaz 22:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey I remember you too. Do you still edit on the CoD Wiki? JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, okay. Yeah, I noticed that you left. It's pretty much still the same, with the exception of a billion new users every day and more articles... JerryWiffleWaffle :) 00:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was thinking of starting up and editing this wiki along with CoD wiki. Do you have any pointers on where to start? Sp3c :Oh, I forgot, do you have an established IRC channel, I could make one for you if you would like! Sp3c ::That's a given! Sp3c Channel is set up, Join it whenever you like, but don't expect much traffic until this wiki becomes more well known. --Callofduty4 23:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey, if you would like a in wiki IRC channel (a way to get on, on the site). I could try to make it with the help of CoD4, the only problem is that an admin needs to set it up, maybe you could just up in the info I send to you? Sp3c Built-in IRC Hi, with regards to the above message, if you want the code for a built in IRC like on the CoD wiki, then use this code in Common.js $(function() { var nick = (wgUserName null) ? ('Wikian' + Math.floor(Math.random() * 10)) : wgUserName.replace(/ /g, '_'); $('#IRClogin').html(); }); Then make a page like Project:IRC and add this to the page: --Callofduty4 23:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like you've raised a pretty strong wiki, btw. Nice work. --Callofduty4 23:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I honestly don't know how to make it :/. Can I be an admin? I was just wondering if I could be a admin or sysop. If you say no its fine. Just wondering, no hurry to reply. Also I have 3 questions: #What is the difference between a admin and sysop? #What does Rollback do? #Should I make a glossay for ''Homefront? Dudebot121256 02:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Trivia point In response to your edit summary - No, i don't have a crush on her. I thought it was a valid trivia point, seeing as the totally anti-IRL cod wiki has millions of "This is a reference to blah blah blah" in their trivia sections, but meh. Your rules. - 19:44, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandal This vandal has vandalized the Ability's page 4 times. Block him before he vandalizes something else. 20:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Rollback powers I was wondering if I could have Rollback powers here, figured I should ask you. Dudebot121256 22:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 : Thanks, I appreciate it. Dudebot121256 00:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Vandal warning If I see a vandal and revert his edit, can I warn him myself or should I tell you? Also if I can warn him myself, is there a template I can use? Dudebot121256 21:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 : Ok, what is the template code? Dudebot121256 22:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 :: Ok, who's name should I sign it with? Dudebot121256 23:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 ::: I'll submit it within 5-10 minutes. Dudebot121256 23:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 :::: The template is ready for use. Dudebot121256 23:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 ::::: Go ahead and edit until you like it. Dudebot121256 00:04, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 ehhh! member me the kid from cod wiki. Also lol for what ya sayed that u built the whole wikiNoahg11 22:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) are u still on the cod wiki cause everyones like worried that u left.Noahg11 00:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) k also one thing COMBOS!!!!!!!!!!! Sysop I was just wondering if you could promote me to Sysop. Thanks. Dudebot121256 01:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Second welcome template I was just wondering if I should make a second welcome template or if there should only be one. Dudebot121256 21:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Also can you delete this page, its a useless category page that redirects you to a page. Newspapers combined into one Do you want me to combine all the Newspaper clipings into one article? Dudebot121256 01:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Yes to what? Are you saying yes to combining the newspapers or yes to the second welcome template? Dudebot121256 01:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 It seems that it is already sort of done but do you want it like this or do you want each Newspaper to have a Heading 2 and its content under it? Dudebot121256 01:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 So the option where each one get a Heading 2 and its writing underneath? Dudebot121256 11:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Game Templates Do you want game templates? If you don't know what that is, then look at Kaos Studios, but it is the "real world" template variant. But I'm still working on the links and categories. RC™ 05:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) M4 Rifle and T-99 MBT need to be added to Weapons and Vehicles header tabs respectively. M4 Rifle and T-99 MBT need to be added to Weapons and Vehicles header tabs respectively. There are probably others that I don't know about that need to be added to the tabs. Startrek320 21:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Alright then. Startrek320 21:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) M2 Bradley page needs deletion I reviewed the trailer that was mentioned and did not see a M2. A LAV-25 was mistaken for it. The M2 does not appear. Lordqaz posted on the page's talk section mentioning the same. New Fomat? Who was the one that changed the top format? It used to say the tabs; Weapons, Vehicles and community but now it says popular pages, homefront and community. Can you change it back? Dudebot121256 22:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Can you at least put Vehicles, Weapons and Characters pages in a scroll box like the one under the Community tab? Dudebot121256 22:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 What do you mean its un-related to the community? I was using the scroll box under the community tab as an example of a scroll box. Dudebot121256 22:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 If you want, I could put those pages (Vehicles, Weapons and Characters) uner the Homefront tab. I just need to know where to go to edit it. Dudebot121256 22:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 RE: what the hell Actually back when the entire wiki was not entirely perfect, I was trying some info boxes and, although I couldn't recall, couldn't find the right one and wound up into that info box page. I didn't know what I was doing, so I apologize for what I done.--Drgyen 01:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) User hi-lite I was wondering if you decided to put a user hi-lite for user's with rollback rights? Dudebot121256 22:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Ok, also could you make a sig for me? Dudebot121256 22:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Are you still busy? Do you know anyone that could make one for me? Thanks. Dudebot121256 01:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Dudebot121256 Thank you, can I have a sig with my name in the middle which is linked to my user page and the word talk beside it in small letters linked to my talk page. Also can I have this achievement picture on the left side and the Let em burn achievement picture on ther right side. Thanks. Dudebot121256 00:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Instead of the let em burn achievement, can I have the Welcome to Freedom achievement on the right side. Thanks. Dudebot121256 00:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The picture I wanted on the left is this one, also does it look better if it says my full name or just dudebot? Also can you link the word Talk to my talk page? Thanks. Dudebot121256 00:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Looks great. Dudebot • Talk 01:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Level trivia Why you remove the trivia on Golden Gate? There are trivias on other gaming wikis like CoD.--Drgyen 03:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Please don't be upset or anything, but it does means mentioning. If you have a problem with it why not talk to the users about this. I mean, you do notice that there are other existing trivia in levels such as Why We Fight, are you going to delete those too???--Drgyen 19:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for supporting me at the RFA. Dudebot • Talk 01:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Is this needed? It is on the "Did you know" template and I didn't know it it was needed. Should I remove it? Also, can I change the time limit on the "User of the Month" from the 19th-23rd to a bigger time space? Dudebot • Talk 19:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I guess i'll change it to the 12th to the 23rd. Dudebot • Talk 19:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) User group Once I become an Admin, can I make a usergroup that blocks/reports vandals? Dudebot • Talk 20:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Where would I go to make it? Dudebot • Talk 21:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) If I find out how to and become an Admin, can I make one? Dudebot • Talk 21:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Dudebot • Talk 21:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC)